Life or Love?
by TommyQ-Is-My-Life
Summary: A HGCD story with a twist!
1. Chapter 1: Wrong Chimney

Life or Love: Chapter 1

I own nothing! Accept for my idea

♫My Humps! My Humps! My lovely lady lumps! ♫

"Oh, shut the hell up! God damn alarm! And who in hell likes that bloody song anyways! GOSH!" Hermione said as she smashed the snooze button on her alarm clock.

"Oh My God! Oh My God! Today's the day! Finally I get to go back to my secondary home! Hogwarts!" she yelled.

Hermione Granger had changed a lot over the summer. Now she was entering her 7th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was always a very pretty girl but this summer she had developed a very curvy and voluminous body. She now had breasts and quiet a large butt. She cut, layered, and highlighted her hair. Harry and Ron probably wouldn't recognize her on the train!

She ran to the bathroom and took a 15-minuet shower. "God how I will wear my hair?" she says to herself. She used a curling iron and made her hair into soft ringlet curls. She applied some light eye-shadow, eye-liner, and mascara. She slipped into favorite pair of jeans which were 2 sizes to small, and a t-shirt which she had to wiggle on over her huge breasts".

She raced down stairs to her mom who was just placing her eggs and beacon on the table.

"Hermione you better hurry your father is driving you to the train station so you have to leave in 15 minuets" her mother said.

Hermione stuffed down her food and pulled out a small bag. She approached the fire place and turned around. "But Mum I'm using floo powder to get to the train." Hermione said. "Well ok dear go over to the fire or you'll be late" Her mom replied.

"Mum, Dad I'll miss you a lot," she said "I don't think I'll be coming home for Christmas you know sense it's my last year at Hogwarts." She added.

"Bye Mum, Bye Dad see you next summer" she said through tears.

Hermione Granger was quite an emotional girl. So as she began to say where she wanted to go you could see just one tear run down her face.

Even though she has an IQ of a genius she has not mastered the power to control her emotions. Almost every year she would breakdown and cry at some point. But little did she know that a huge emotional change was about to begin.

She through the power into the fire and yelled "Platform 9 ¾". There was a blur of blue light and she fell into a chimney.

Hermione always hated the rush of floo powder. Sometimes it even made her sick. But this was her 3rd time to use floo for the train. Soon enough she landed on her feet in a chimney. But this was not the platform. It was dark and gloomy she had said her destination clearly and loud so what happened? She stepped out of the chimney with caution.

"Welcome Miss. Granger"

Authors Note

I hope you all like my first chapter my second fanfic. Please review


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Going Where!

Life or Love" Chapter 2

I own nothing!

"Hello Ms. Granger" said a mystery person.

The room was full of paintings of animals and landscape. There was a long dinning room table in the middle of the room. On the other side was a huge desk and a very large looking arm chair. Bravely she walked up to the desk.

"Miss. Granger over here" said the mystery person again.

"Professor Dumbledore?" she questioned.

"Yes," he said.

She turned around and saw Dumbledore sitting in a huge armchair.

"Hello sir. Ummm…. Professor my I ask why I'm here?" she questioned "I clearly said platform 9 3/4" she asked.

"I've tapped into your floo network, but enough about that. Ms. Granger as you know Voldermort is still on the lose. Sense you are one of Mr. Potter's close friends you will be transported into the past." he explained.

"Sir if I understand you correctly you just said I'm going to live in my past so I can be protected?" she asked

"Exactly! You will be put back in your 4th year as a 7th year. Oh yes all that I ask you to do I watch over your younger self. I she gets hurt you get hurt. Good Luck!"

That was the last thing he hard before she began to fall into a deep sleep.

"But-"she tried to say. "Ahhhhhhhh" she screamed!

"Where the hell am I?" she thought. She opened her eyes and say lots of red velvet she was laying down on the Hogwarts Express.

"Oh! The train. But where are Ron and Harry." She thought

"Damn I forgot I'm a new person." She thought to her self.

Soon enough a group of what looked like 6th or 7th years ran up to her and huddled over her.

"Look guys she's waking up!" said the dark haired one.

"She doesn't look to happy, guys." Said the tall one.

"Let her breath guys! Back off" Hermione knew this boy but he would soon have a terrible fate.

Authors Note

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked the second chapter I'll update soon!

CedricIsMyLover


End file.
